Tangled Tales
by TheGirlWithTooManyFandoms
Summary: It all started with Clary Fray's father dying. 6 years later, she meets prince Jace Herondale and his best friend Sebastian Verlac and somehow manages to attend a royal ball. Together with a few other close friends, Clary is sucked into a world of magic, romance and an adventure she'll never forget. Fairytales with a twist.
1. How It All Began

**Tangled Tales**

**Summary: It all started with Clary Fray's father dying. 6 years later, she meets prince Jace Herondale and his best friend Sebastian Verlac. Together with a few other close friends, Clary is sucked into a world of magic, romance and an adventure she'll never forget.**

* * *

Clary:

War broke out. Each household was required to send all the men above the age of 18, or else they will drag you by force and execute your family if need be. The only man in the household, Valentine, her dad, was sent to training early the next morning after the announcement. That was the last time she ever saw him. She was only 10.

As a parting present, her father had hand crafted a beautiful shell necklace and she had kept it with her since 6 years ago. Yeah, in a blink of an eye, 6 years had flew by.

3 years after her father's death, her mother remarried. She never blamed her mother for what she did as her mum and dad's marriage was pre-arranged. Although her mum might never have loved Valentine, she cared about him enough to stay with him and be faithful.

But now that he was gone, and for quite a few years, she married the man she was always in love with. Luke Garroway. Luke, by all means, wasn't a stranger to her family. He had been a close family friend since she was a baby and had always been there for her and her mother during hard times, especially after the war and food and supplies were meagre.

Luke had provided her family with some funds and Jocelyn managed to get a job as the local museum curator and that job paid quite well.

Luke could never fully take his place as the loving and caring father Valentine was, but she still enjoyed his company. He was a great stepfather, strict at times, but you can always depend on him to lighten the mood.

Luke had some close friends too. His closest friends were Maryse and Robert Lightwood. After Luke married her mother, Jocelyn, she became extremely close to the Lightwood family's children, Isabelle and Alec Lightwood.

She never really had a friend until she met Isabelle and Alec. When she was younger, she used to hang out with this girl named Maureen, but then her family moved after her father too had died in the wars. They didn't keep in touch.

During most weekends, she would head over to the Lightwood's little cottage in the forest. The cottage was surrounded with flowers and she and Izzy spent hours taking care of them and making sure they grew well.

The Fray's were more well off, and lived in a town house on the edge of the town. Generations of Frays had lived there before her and her mother. She also had a brother named Jonathan. They were extremely close and he even taught her how to ride a horse. Their house was surrounded by a thick cluster of trees and a narrow gravel path was constructed, leading to the town.

Alec was very shy and it took him quite some time before he became friends with her. Izzy was like the total opposite of Alec. She was outgoing and friendly and we became friends quickly.

Jonathan inherited her father's white blond hair and her mother's green eyes. Clary, on the other hand, looked nothing like her father. She was a younger and shorter version of her mother. Clary was short at 5'2 while Jocelyn towered over her with a height of 5'9.

Her long red hair was extremely curly and tended to frizz on the ends. Therefore, she always had to take time to make sure her hair looked presentable and not like a mothball or that she had just been attacked by some rough birds.

Some part of Clary wishes that she could look more like her mother and prettier. Even at the age of 16, she never had someone kiss her before, much less a boyfriend.

Today, Clary decides to go to the town library and borrow a couple books to read while on her spring break. The school she went to was a town school(what even is that?) and there usually weren't that many new people even though their town was a large one with many attractions, the population was small compared to the other larger cities, like New York.

First, she stops by the bakery run by Luke's sister, Amatis to get a cake for her mother's upcoming birthday. Amatis was a kind and well-liked lady by all the townsfolk and she would often donate her baked goods to the annual town carnival. Amatis was well known for her famous chocolate chip cookies so Clary secretly takes one from the basket before going off. She knows Amatis won't mind, but she just doesn't want her to know.

Next, she goes to the library where there is the young and enthusiastic head librarian, Tessa Gray. She and Tessa became close friends when they found out they both enjoyed the company of books. Tessa was only 20 this year with long brown hair that curled on the ends and hazelnut brown eyes.

Another close friend of hers is Jem, aka James Carstairs. He is Tessa's boyfriend, soon to be husband. Jem and Clary bonded with the help of Tessa. Jem had raven black hair and black eyes. He was soft-spoken and polite to everyone he met. Jem played the violin and was slowly teaching Clary everytime she visits the library.

On her way back, she stops by Jessamine's little tea shop to get some pastries for her family when she gets back. Jessamine was an orphan but was adopted by Henry and Charlottle Fairchild and was now engaged to Nathenial, aka, Nate Gray, Tessa's younger brother.

When she reaches home, it's almost sunset and her mother calls her over for dinner. The aroma of food reached her nose and her empty stomach grumbled.

After dinner, she would help with some chores, do some reading and head off to bed at around 11. Basically, this is how she lives her everyday life. She has no idea that everything around her will soon change after meeting a certain someone.

* * *

**So, I know that nothing much actually happened in this chapter, but this is somewhat of an introduction and next chapter more characters would be introduced and some stuff will really start happening. This story has quite a number of characters, so it'll be a while before everyone appears. Please request in the comments if you would like to see a specific person's POV.**

**Read and review(feel free to ask any questions too),**

**Jodi x**


	2. Into The Woods

**Guest10: I'll try to update 2/3 times a week. And as for the ships, I'm not gonna reveal that yet.**

**NightmaresAreDreams: There's no specific time period to which this story takes place in. It is kinda mixed. It has some old-fashioned elements, like the environment and some form of modernity thrown in as well, like pop culture.**

**Immaduckhatingpansycake: I might not update that frequently towards the end of the month and the first 2 weeks of May as I have exams till mid May so I apologize in advance for that.**

**Meeeeeee: Jace's POV will come in the later chapters plus a small snippet of it in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters, Cassandra Clare does. I only own the plot.**

**Announcement: None of the TID characters will be main characters in this story, instead only as secondary characters. But if you would like more attention towards a certain character, please feel free to request.**

_Thoughts are in italics._

* * *

Clary:

Beep! Beep! The incessant ringing of my annoying alarm clock woke me up from my slumber. I looked at the clock. The time displayed: 6.30a.m. The time I usually woke up for school. _Urgh! I must have forgotten to set my alarm clock to a later time last night since spring break started!_ I did not really want to get out of bed this early especially since there was no school today.

I tossed and turned around my bed for a good 20 minutes before finally coming to the conclusion that I will never be able to fall back asleep. Thus, I put on some music from my iPod while I got ready.

By the time I finished dressing, the smell of pancakes wafting into my room. I eagerly opened the door to see that my mum was already standing by the stove frying a stack of bacon. Stacks of pancakes were placed on a large serving plate, next to it, 3 large mugs of steaming hot coffee. The perfect breakfast to kick start what was to be an amazing day.

"Good morning Clary! I see you've woken up early today, even earlier than your brother," my mother said as she saw me coming down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" I answered cheerily.

When I finally finished my breakfast, only then did Jonathan finally wake up. His white hair was tangled and he had dark circles under his eyes. Obviously, he had been staying up quite a while into the morning before going to bed.

"The princess is finally awake!" I cried at the sight of Jonathan.

"Oh, just shut up will you," Jonathan grumbled, annoyed.

In response, I stuck out my tongue childishly at him. I probably looked like a 3 year old doing that, but who cares.

"Mum, I feel like going out for a walk in the woods and visit Alec and Izzy later this morning. Can I do that?" I asked.

"Sure, just be back for dinner, okay?"

"Yay! I will start getting ready then."

"Make sure not to venture too deep in the woods, it's not safe in there. Call us if you need anything, all right?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah, I remember." I said halfway out the door.

I ran out to the small stable at the back of our house and mounted onto my horse, Abigail. She was a gift to me by my mother when I was 5 and I started taking horse-riding lesson and only recently stopped a few months ago because of my schedule in school.

I used to take her on a ride every weekend, but I haven't recently due to school again. School has just been getting really crazy lately.

About ten minutes away from the house, I could hear horses, two of them or maybe more, just nearby. Could they be the Lightwoods? The siblings owned a horse each as well. I decided to go check it out in case it was them and maybe we could spend the rest of the morning in the woods. It has been quite some time since we had done that.

"Izzy? Alec? Is that you?" I called out to where I assumed the sounds were coming from.

No one answered. Then, I just went ahead and checked it out myself.

As it turns out, it wasn't Izzy and Alec, or anyone that I knew. It was two boys. One had messy blonde hair that looked so soft and I just wanted to run my hands through them. His skin was a nice golden color.

The other boy was almost the complete opposite of him. He had pale white skin and dark black hair that contrasted against his skin. I couldn't see what they looked like as both their backs were facing me.

I was about to turn and leave and continue on my journey into the woods when Abigail stepped on a branch and it cracked. The sound seemed really loud in the silence of the tranquil woods. At that, they both turned around.

"Hey there miss," the black haired boy said, "May I ask what are you doing here?"

"I mistake the two for someone else I knew, I'm sorry, I best get going now," I replied.

"You're waiting for someone?" The golden boy finally spoke.

"No, I'm on the way to visit someone, I just thought they were waiting out here for me."

"I see. My name is Sebastian and this is my best friend Jace. We're on our way to visit someone too," the black haired boy introduced the both of them.

"I see, what a coincidence." That was all I said before I turned around and continued on my way to the Lightwoods.

* * *

Jace:

The sound of a branch cracking made me turn around. I saw a beautiful girl around my age with curly, fiery red hair and the greenest eyes I had ever seen. I shook my head. I could not have such thoughts. I still remembered my father's words as clear as crystal as though he had just said them yesterday and not many years ago: "To love is to destroy. And to be loved is to be destroyed."

I really needed to get rid of Kaelie immediately. Not that she was ugly. She was just repulsive. With her caked with makeup face and clingyness. Besides, that red haired girl didn't seem like my type.

"Jace, that girl was beautiful. Do you think she's taken?" My best friend Sebastian questioned.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

Clary:

I rode on Abigail for the rest of the way, only getting down when I was finally reaching the house. Although the Lightwood's house wasn't the grandest, it had an amazing garden thanks to Mrs Lightwood. Their garden looked like those in the magazines. I always wondered how they had never won the best garden award.

I stopped at the entrance of the house to say hi to their cat, Church. That seemed like a weird name, but I never questioned anything. The Lightwoods were a pretty weird family.

"Hi Church. Missed me?" The cat merely meowed back.

I knocked on the door a few times before the youngest Lightwood, Max, came to answer.

"Hey Clary! Do you remember the manga you lent me a few weeks ago?

I nodded. "Yeah, I finished it. Do you mind lending me a few more? They seem really interesting."

"Sure! I'll bring over a few the next time I come to visit." I said with a smile. Max was the only one who shared an interest in mangas in my group of friends.

"Come on in! Mom made some chocolate chip cookies!" Max smiled, showing a gap in his row of teeth.

I stepped into the living room, and I was shocked to see who was lounging on the sofa with the Lightwoods.

What a surprise! The Lightwoods never mentioned these people before.

* * *

**Who do you think it is? Well, here's the end. If you have any suggestions and would like me to add them to the story, request as well **

**Eg. Adding song lyrics in between the paragraphs to display the emotions better. (Would you guys like that?)**

**Read and review(feel free to ask any questions as well),**

**Jodi x**


End file.
